


love until we burn up

by foxgloved



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Post-Episode: s01e08 Bad Blood, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgloved/pseuds/foxgloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lydia’s lips are warm, beautiful, soft on hers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	love until we burn up

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt isabelle/lydia + things you said after we kissed. title from hayley kiyoko's 'cliff's edge'

Lydia’s lips are warm, beautiful, soft on hers, and Isabelle presses into her; kisses her back with just as much hot force, crushes Lydia’s body against hers. She’s shaking into Lydia’s touch, into the arms that lift up to wind around her neck, trembling just like hers-– and this is not the time to do this, not when Lydia is wearing the Lightwood ring but not for Isabelle-– and they’re in a corridor where anyone could walk in–-

But Isabelle holds tight to her, her hands gripping harsh at the lines of Lydia’s hips. They’re just kissing. It won’t go further than that, she tells herself, and the kiss–- it’s surprisingly chaste but Isabelle can taste sweat and desperation and candy lip gloss on Lydia’s mouth. Isabelle’s fingers dig into Lydia’s skin, hiking up the edge of her shirt. They stay attached to each other and Isabelle has never felt so shaky, pressing her lips into someone else’s–- she’s made out with boys and girls and those who weren’t either, but no one’s tasted like Lydia. No one has _looked at her_ like Lydia does.

“Lydia,” Isabelle says, pulling away. It comes out as ragged and shattered and utterly fucking wrecked as her breath, and Lydia is wiping her lips, the stain of red lipstick that Isabelle’s left there, and god if that doesn’t squeeze another icy fist around Isabelle’s lungs. “Lydia,” she says, again, and her fingers find Lydia’s, pull them back so she can look at their intertwined hands, backed against the wall as she is, and there’s no place she’d rather be.

“Isabelle,” says Lydia. Her breathing’s even more unsteady than Isabelle’s, and she presses forwards again and Isabelle remembers her grabbing an arrow– shot by _Alec_ , the greatest marksman around for what had to be miles, at that–- out of thin air. She’d been unfairly aroused, and jealous at the same time, the same she is now. “Isabelle, I-–”

“Yeah,” Isabelle says. She knows what Lydia’s going to say–-  _I can’t_ , _I’m engaged to your brother who I know doesn’t love me or even really care about me in any way_ , _I do like you but we can’t_. She kisses the frown off of Lydia’s face just for the breathy sigh she gets in response, molds her body to Lydia’s. “Yeah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr, as always](http://npdsolo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
